Talk:Langford Fire Rescue
Mobile Command Centre 1 and Engine 12 Langford Fire Rescue has moved the Mobile Command Centre 1 to station 1 and have parked it where Engine 12 is usually parked. Engine 12 is not in the MCC 1's spot at station 2 which is why I put it in the Unknown Apparatus Location section. Sorry for the inconvenience and please do correct me if I am wrong or you have found evidence else where. Also please respond to this so we can figure it out asap. VanIslandEmergBuff (talk) 02:29, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Listening to the scanners, when the station 1 volunteers are paged they take Engine 12, so I would assume it is responding from hall 1. Heard them a couple days ago respond to a grass fire from hall 1 and then return to hall 1. I am not sure where in Hall 1 it is housed though, I know the MCC went to hall 1 after their last rope rescue on Mt. Finlayson, not sure if it stayed there or went back to hall 2. VicEmergencyBuff (talk) 16:42, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I went by hall 2 Monday and the MCC 1's spot was still sitting empty and later that night on CTV VI, there was a news story with them and in the background was MCC1 in E12's spot. E12 may be parked outside during the day and then parked in the old Brush 1's spot at night since Car 2 is parked there during the day but that is all that I can think of. VanIslandEmergBuff (talk) 02:29, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Recent Edits I'm going to be very frank: these last edits since yesterday (04-01-2016) are all suspicious and do not make sense (because it feels like a bad April's Fools Joke that one of the IP editors seems to think happened for real). Until I see hard photo evidence (or any local news story), I will not believe any of the edits prior to March 27th. And FYI, Colwood No. 51 was in service for a medical in their area on Thursday as well so it wasn't running around in Langford like these new edits suggest. 15:26, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies. I fixed the formatting (and removed the all-caps nonsense) but accepted the info as correct. Didn't actually spot the Pipeline 1 (which would be a Philadelphia thing) and the alleged tiller I believe went in after my last visit. The tiller would have been a dead giveaway. To the IP editor who added this, any more foolishness and you get banned. Uzbek (talk) 21:51, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Utility 3 and subsequent confusion I talked to my good friend Nic Lehman, and it seems like multiple people have it wrong. All three utilities will be housed at Station 1. As I'm sure all of you have noticed, Car 2 was previously used for fire inspection and prevention. Assistant Chief Lance Caven (Chief Fire Prevention Officer) has been quoted at the 2018 open house as saying "It makes no sense if we use a Car as a Utility, hence why we have three utilitys now, not one and two cars.". After I asked why it would be at 3Hall, he corrected me at said all three utilities will be at station 1. 03:56, October 22, 2018 (UTC)Alex Car 3 Car 3 has been sold. Stop being petty and undoing edits, you're not 5 years old